


IMMORTAL LOVE

by Sayachie12



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 12,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22906399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sayachie12/pseuds/Sayachie12
Summary: Kim Junmyeon is an ace student while Oh Sehun is the captain of the basketball team.Sehun a playboy who fall in love with Junmyeon, but Junmyeon has a dark secret. He is one of the pure blood Vampire.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Comments: 11
Kudos: 31
Collections: Âme sœur: SeHo Fic Fest Round 1





	1. First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> To SEHO FicFest Admin,
> 
> Thank you for all the patience you have given to me.  
> Please continue supporting SEHO.
> 
> SELF PROPMT:
> 
> Sehun is known for being PLAYBOY in the campus, but he fall in love to sassy and aloof Junmyeon. But Junmyeon has a dark secret, he is a pure blood VAMPIRE who has a biggest role in their prophecy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To my Beta Reader Iza,
> 
> Thank you so much.  
> I'm sorry if I forgot to put your name on my other stories.  
> You are a big help to me.
> 
> I will dedicate to you this story since this is one of my favorite on all of my works.  
> This is also my original story from Wattpad.

**TOK! TOK! TOK!**

_**“The knock on the door gets louder. He is coming!!!“ Sehun scares the girl he’s with on one of their college building.**_

The girls scream so loud then Sehun hugs the girl.

**_“Don’t be afraid Sabina. I will be here with you I will protect you” Sehun winks his friend Minseok and Kai who also embracing girls._ **

He wants to get laid with Sabina since she is the prettiest and hottest girl in their university.

**_“Don’t leave me okay” Sabina flirts with Sehun while embracing the guy._ **

**_“Of course, I won’t leave you” Sehun lifts the chin of the girl and give it a passionate kiss._ **

They are kissing torrid when the room opens.

**_“What are you doing?” a guy ask them “This is a school not a motel”_ **

**_“Kindly close the door and leave Junmyeon” said Sabina._ **

Sehun keeps kissing Sabina on her neck leaving love bites; he didn’t care about the person who disturbed them. He has a boner right now and he needs release.

**“ _Are you sure Sabina you’re saying that to me?” the guy answered Sabina “Do you want me to report this event to the guidance counsellor?_**

Irritated with the noises and he can’t concentrate, Sehun turn around. He can’t see the face of the boy because he is blocking the light.

**_“Hold on sweetie, this guy needs to learn some lesson”_ **

**_“What do you mean” she asks Sehun “Wait!”_ **

But Sehun didn’t listen to her and he went to the guy.

**_“Do you know me?” ask Sehun_ **

**_“Who the hell are you?” the guy’s response to Sehun_ **

**_“Bro he doesn’t know me?” Sehun asks his friends and they laugh “You, I am Oh Sehun the captain of the basketball team”_ **

**_“And so, what if you are Oh Sehun?” the guy smirk with Sehun “I don’t care who you are; I don’t have any plan to know you perv.”_**

**_“Maybe you don’t have a sex life that’s why you feel envious of us” Sehun say “If you want join us. I can also get sex with a gay” as he lifts the guy chin and he’s friends are screaming._ **

**PAK!!!!! PAK!!!**

**_“Don’t touch me with your filthy hand” the guy hisses at Sehun “You don’t know me.”_ **

Sehun feels insulted; he pushed the guy outside the room so when the guy turns around him he can’t believe what he saw. The guy standing in front of him is so beautiful. With his black hair and white skin, the kissable lips and even he is angry he has the most beautiful eyes the he has seen. He can’t explain what is happening but his heart beats so fast while looking at the guy.

**_“You are so beautiful” Sehun said to the guy_**

**_BOOOOGGG!!!_ **

Sehun drops on the floor when he receives an upper cut from the guy, the guy pinched his shirt and stares him with his eyes. He feels that they are all alone on the world. He forgot his friends, all the people around them. He was mesmerized by his beautiful eyes. Then the guy leaves him and walks away.

**_“Who is he?” Sehun asks_ **

**_“He is Kim Junmyeon, the President of the Science club and this is his office” Sabina explains to him._ **

Sehun walks away with Sabina and his friends. They are calling him but he didn’t look back. He walks quietly hoping to see Junmyeon again when he gets out the building and can’t find the guy, he looks in the sky and still see Junmyeon’s face.

**_“You will be mine Kim Junmyeon”_ **


	2. The Curse

**_ Aaarrgghhh!!!! Aaahhhhh!!!! _ **

Shaking Junmyeon reach to his phone, he can’t get up he dialed immediately.

**_ “Chanyeol, come over here. I’m on the roof top right now of Science building.” Junmyeon voice is shaking “Please Chanyeol faster” _ **

After 5 minutes a handsome tall guy who is wearing a shade came faster to Junmyeon. He is wearing a black suit with black shoes he’s hair was brush up neatly. He helps Jun to stand up.

**_ “Oji, I’m here” Chanyeol said “And I have what you need” _ **

Junmyeon eye color change it became red and a fang starts to grow he grabs the bag of blood and starts drinking it. Jun is a vampire but he never tried drinking any human blood, all he drinks is animal blood that was seal in a bag that looks like a tetra juice. After he consumes all the blood, Jun’s eye color changed back to normal.

**_ “Thank you Chanyeol” says Junmyeon “I’m sorry. If you didn’t come faster I might do something wrong” _ **

**_ “You don’t have to worry Oji” Chanyeol bows with him “I’m your servant and it’s my duty.” _ **

**_ “Don’t say that Yeollie” Jun caress Yeol face “You are also my best friend” _ **

Chanyeol smiles to Junmyeon, yes aside for being his servant he is his best friend. 

**_ “Yeollie did you also smell it?” Junmyeon asks Chanyeol _ **

**_ “Yes Oji, I can also smell him” Yeol reply “Is he the reason why you change?” _ **

**_ “Yes Chanyeol. I need to get away with him or else I can’t block my curse.” Sad reply by Jun “I only have one year to wait and the curse will be broken. You have to endure it Yeollie.” _ **

**_ “Don’t worry Jun as long as you broke the curse I will stay by your side” Yeol hugs Jun “But can you control it Myeonnie? I can feel he want to be near with you” _ **

**_ “We have a big university I’m sure our path will never be crossed. If I need to avoid him, I’ll do that” assures Jun to his friend “Why this is happening right now? I’m almost there but he came” _ **

**_ “Yeollie can you made a promise with me” he looks to his friend  _ **

**_ “What is it Myeonnie” Yeol hugs his friend again _ **

**_ “Don’t leave me on this fight. Help me to conquer this curse and we will both free” _ **

**_ Chanyeol kneels in front of Junmyeon, he holds his hand and kiss it. _ **

**_ “I promise you Junmyeon I won’t leave you as long as you want me to stay on your side” _ **

Junmyeon hugs Chanyeol, Yeol eyes change and his fangs came out he licks Jun neck then slowly bites and drink his blood. Since Chanyeol is Junmyeon servant he is allowed to drink Jun blood to tighten their bond and loyalty.

**_ “My blood is your strength because I made you Yeollie” says Jun while his friend drunk his blood “We will both be free to the curse of being a vampire” Jun eyes turns into red and hiss as his fangs came out. _ **


	3. The Playboy and the Snob

**_~ At the School Shed ~_ **

Since Sehun saw Junmyeon he keeps looking for it, he is longing for the beautiful man. He never tells to his friend because I’m sure Kai and Minseok will tease him.

**_“Bro, what is happening to you?’ Kai asks him_ **

**_“You seem quiet since yesterday” added by Minseok_ **

Sehun didn’t answer them he even feels Sabina kissing him on his neck, he even feels the girl sits on his lap while kissing his neck. Sehun has no reaction he is just watching the people passing by until he saw someone. He stands up doesn’t care that Sabina falls down. He is sure what he saw so Sehun starts walking.

**_“Where are you going Sehun?“ asks by Sabina while she is standing_ **

**_“Who are you to ask me that question” Sehun snaps when she looks the girl_ **

**_“Where are you going Sehun?” Kai asks him_ **

**_“I just saw someone I want to tease” Sehun reply to Kai_ **

Sehun walks away heading to the direction where he saw Junmyeon. He saw Junmyeon talking to Kyungsoo and Jongdae they are both Engineering student like him. He saw them laughing makes Junmyeon smile, he feels it again, his heart beat so fast while looking to smiling Junmyeon. He walks quietly towards the three.

**_“Well, well Looks who here?” Sehun says loudly while looking them_ **

**_“What do you want Sehun?” Jongdae asks him_ **

**_“I’m not talking to you Jongdae” Sehun reply_ **

**_“That’s rude Sehun, says sorry to Jongdae” snap by Kyungsoo glaring him._ **

**_“Relax Jongdae, Kyungsoo I’m not here because of the two of you.” Sehun turns to Junmyeon and smile. “I’m here because of him”_ **

**_“What do you want from me?” Junmyeon staring at him_ **

**_“Well I’m wondering why you are in here. Are you visiting me?” Sehun tease Jun_ **

**_“Why should I?” smirk by Jun_ **

**_“Because you miss me” Sehun tease Jun as looks to him and hold his hand_ **

**_“The nerve” Jun snap_ **

**_“Sehun stop it don’t harass Junmyeon. He is my friend” Jongdae holds Sehun_ **

**_“Let me go” but when he turns around Junmyeon is walking away with him_ **

**_“Hey, I’m talking with you” Sehun shouts that make the students looks at them._ **

**_“Leave me alone” Junmyeon yells back “Stop following me”_ **

**_“Goodbye Princess, see you on my dreams” Sehun stops following the guy he don’t want him to get irritated “You look more beautiful while you are angry.”  
  
_** Junmyeon stops walking and turns around with Sehun even that far he can still see that Jun is blushing but he laughs so hard what Junmyeon did.

**“DIRTY FINGER”**

Junmyeon is so furious when he got back to Science building, he can’t believe that guy. He disturbed he’s talk with Jongdae and Kyungsoo regarding the upcoming school fair. He is still blushing because of what he said, no one told him he is beautiful and especially call him princess. But deep inside he knows the reason, before he went to meet Jongdae and Kyungsoo he already smells Sehun’s blood and he saw him sitting one the school shed while Sabina kissing him. He just ignores them and walks so fast because he might not control his self and bite the guy.

**Tok! Tok! Tok!**

**_“It’s open you can enter” but no one enter Junmyeon opens the door but no one is in there. He is about to close the door when he saw something on the floor. Jun smiles and looks around he close the door._ **

**_“You can come out” Junmyeon giggles “There’s no need for you to hide”  
  
_** Suddenly he feels a cold air and hand hugging him behind and kiss him on his cheek.

**_“You know me so well”_ **

**_“Of course I know you” Junmyeon hold the person hands “You are my brother. How are you Baekhyun Hyung. When did you come home?”_ **

**_“I just arrive today and visit you immediately” Baekhyun reply ‘Eat your chocolate now”_ **

**_“Are you staying here for good Hyung?” ask Jun while he is eating the chocolate_ **

He didn’t see his brother for how 1 year, he is studying at France

**_“I’m staying here for 2 weeks school break” he’s brother hugging him from behind while kissing him on his head._ **

**_“WHAT THE FUCK?!!!! “_ **

Junmyeon and Baekhyun separate immediately upon hearing the voice.

**_“What are you doing here Oh Sehun?” ask by Jun while Baekhyun staring at him_ **

**_“So, you are also a flirt” Sehun snaps he got jealous when he sees someone hugging Junmyeon “You’re so mad with me the other day saying I’m a pervert. But here you are flirting with some guy”_ **

**_“What are you talking about? Who is flirting?” ask by Jun_ **

**_“Oh! come one! Don’t make me a fool.” Sehun snaps “I can see you flirting with him” he points to Baekhyun_ **

**_“Boy, be careful with your words”_ **

**_“I’m not talking with you so shut up” shout by Sehun_ **

Junmyeon hear his brother hiss he stand in front of his brother hold his face and talk with Baekhyun he can feel his brother body shaking.

**_“Inhale! Exhale! Inhale! Exhale! “while he is holding his brother face. “You must control it”_ **

**_“Don’t mind him” Junmyeon talks to his brother “You can go first in our car I will follow you”_ **

Baekhyun glares to Sehun before he came out the room.

**_“Why you let him go?” Sehun asks “Continue flirting with him”_ **

**_“I’m not flirting to anyone. You don’t know us so don’t say that” Junmyeon controlling his self_ **

**_“Are you done with him?” Sehun is angry he grabs Junmyeon “Then it’s my turn”_ **

Sehun kisses Junmyeon torridly on his lips he can feel how soft his lips are so he forced his tongue to enter Jun mouth and start sipping it. Junmyeon got shock and didn’t move aside from that he smell Sehun blood, it’s so addicting and it make he’s body in heat. So, he pushed Sehun and they both stares each other shock.

**_“You don’t know us, don’t compare me with the people you bed” Junmyeon controlling his self “The person you referring to is my brother, you don’t have any rights to treat us like that”_ **

Sehun didn’t know what to do after what he heard from Jun, what is he’s relationship to the guy. He feels so stupid because of his jealousy. He walks to him and grabs his hands.

**_“I’m sorry Junmyeon, I didn’t know”_ **

****_“Get out Sehun”_  
  
“Please Junmyeon I’m so sorry. Please forgive me.” 

**_“I SAID GET OUT AND DON’T COME BACK”_ **

When Sehun gets out the room Junmyeon close it loud he touched his lips and he start to tremble.

**_“Hmmmmm!!! Interesting guy “and he saw he’s brother outside the window “You need me on your side right now Myeonnie.”_ **

**_“Help me brother” Jun hugs his brother “I need someone to help to control myself. I only have 1 year.”_ **

Baekhyun hugs his brother on their clan Junmyeon is still pure never taste any human blood because he wants to be free. And he knows how hard to control the temptation since Junmyeon found his human match.


	4. I LOVE HIM

**~ JUNMYEON POV ~**

September! And it’s Seoul University school festival. It’s been one week since his last encounter with Sehun. And his brother Baekhyun needs to go back to France to continue his study. I know he is worried for me but he can’t do anything it’s their father order.

**_“Junmyeon! All club President need to attend a general meeting for the upcoming festival” says by his club Secretary._ **

**_“When is it?”_ **

**_“Today, and it’s right now”_ **

**_“Okay, Thank you. Please take care of everything while I’m out”_ **

****

While Junmyeon is walking he wonders why everyone is staring at him he even saw some girls glaring at him. Then suddenly someone blocked his way.

**_“Back off with Sehun” it’s Sabina_ **

**_“What are you talking about?” Junmyeon asks her “I don’t care with that guy”_ **

**_“I’m his girl and all I want him for me. I don’t share.”_ **

**_“Then he’s all yours and I don’t fucking acre”_ **

Junmyeon is about to go when Sabina grabs him, he feels her nails hurt his arm.

**_“Let go of my hand or I will suck your blood until you die” Junmyeon eye color change._ **

He knows Sabina saw it that’s why she let him go and he don’t care no one will believe her anyway. Jun continue his way to the meeting when he reached the room he knocks and open it. He was shocked what he saw inside so he closes the door again and check if he got the correct room number. He saw people making out on teacher’s table and he’s expression change. Of course, he knows the person inside it’s Oh Sehun making out to a girl which is Vanessa the Science Club Secretary. Then someone calls his name.

**_“Junmyeon! What are you doing there? The meeting room is over here” Jongdae calls him. He is the music club President._ **

**~ SEHUN POV (M) ~**

As the President of Sport Club he is excited when he heard that all club President in the campus will have a meeting. It only means he can see Junmyeon he avoided him for a week since he feel ashame to his self about what happen on their last encounter. Well, he can’t blame his self after seeing a guy hugging and kissing Junmyeon and seeing him smiling to the guy he got jealous. Then a girl blocked his way, well she cute but he didn’t care because right now all the girl in the campus is not beyond Junmyeon’s beauty. He smiled to the girl and pass her.

**_“Sex with me and I will help you with Junmyeon” says the girl_ **

He looks to the girl and wonder why she knows all about Junmyeon.

**_“I saw you and Junmyeon last week on Science room, you kiss him but he gets mad at you.”_ **

**_“Who the hell are you”_ **

**_“I am the Science club Secretary, Vanessa.” She says” I know everything about Junmyeon I can give you all the information you needed. But in return with all the information you need to have sex with me.”_ **

**_“I don’t need your help so get lost.” then I enter the room._ **

I turn around when she also gets inside the room and pushed me on the wall, then he grabs my crotch starts caressing it. Damn, he feels his body reacts of what she is doing. I can’t control myself and I moaned.

**_“Are you sure you don’t want it?” she keeps caressing my crotch and I get horny._ **

I kiss her and starts massaging her breast I start to walk and lay her on the teacher’s table she open her legs and starts grinding. Damn, he feels so hot so I sucked her tongue while he touch her below. They both moaning and getting hotter, I move her panty on the side and brings down my zipper and bring out my hard cock. I am about to penetrate her when the door open and saw Junmyeon. He saw Junmyeon face got shock of what he saw and Jun close the door.

**BANG!!**

**_“Sehun, why did you stop?” Vanessa ask him and starts holding his cock ”Is it because Junmyeon saw us.”_ **

**_“Get dress” Sehun starts zipping his pants ”and go away”_ **

He is now worried because Junmyeon saw them not he feels so jerk of his attitude how he can win the guy’s heart with what he is doing.

**_“But you are also aroused Sehun we are almost there you saw that guy and you stop. So it only means you want that sex.”_ **

**_“Well, you can blame me you give yourself to me” Sehun smirk ”WHORE”_ **

He walks away to Vanessa who starts screaming when he opens the door Junmyeon still standing in front of it when he noticed that I am standing behind him he glares at me. Now I connect the dot, the bitch Vanessa fools them she planned it all. She wants to see Junmyeon what they are doing and he will get angry with him. He is staring me coldy I got goose bump but damn he is so beautiful. Those eyes staring at me makes me feel hot we both stares each other then he leaved without saying any word. And it hit him, he loved Junmyeon.


	5. IT STARTED WITH A GOLDFISH

Sehun walks behind Junmyeon they both don’t talk and when they reached the meeting room Junmyeon turn around.

**_“I think you need to fixed yourself first” he said_ **

**_“Can you do it for me” he teased Junmyeon_ **

**_“Why should I do that? You should ask Vanessa not me” Junmyeon snaps_ **

**_“Hmmm. It seems someone is jealous”_ **

Junmyeon grabs him **_“If you don’t have any plan to get serious with Vanessa leave her alone”_**

**_“She’s not you Junmyeon so I don’t have any plan to get serious with her”_ **

Junmyeon didn’t say anything and he leave Sehun he enters first on the meeting room. Then suddenly Sehun felt a cold air he looks around and saw a guy standing near the stairs. He is wearing a black suit but he’s eyes is read when Sehun starts to move he felt again a cold air then when he looks the guy again it’s gone. He is about to check it when the door open, the Dean Secretary asking him to get inside the room.

**_“I called you on this meeting to talk about our incoming School festival. The student council and school board decide that we need to be different from the other school event. We called it “Switch Club” meaning you will do something that is different what your club cater. Leetuk will continue it.” The Dean says_ **

**_“if you don’t have any question, please go in front we will having a draw to be fair with others. Remember you need to do different from your club, for example the Music club gets the sports club they must think an event that will cater about sports” Leetuk explain_ **

When all the club President falls in line Sehun stays behind Junmyeon.

**_“I wish you get the Swimming club so that I can see you on your trunks” he whispers to Junmyeon_ **

**_“Pervert” Junmyeon hissed and Sehun laugh so loud._ **

****

**~ FOUNDATION DAY PREPARATION ~**

Sehun and Junmyeon got busy preparing and organizing their club activities for the foundation day. Sports club headed by Sehun got the Dance club theme and he got excited because aside sports he loves to dance while Science club headed by Junmyeon got the Music club.

Sehun went to the gym where all the club activities perform after his visit his club he went to visit Junmyeon he can’t find him so he asks around. Someone told him that Junmyeon is on the back of the gym resting so Sehun went there to check him.

When he reached the back of the Gymnasium he saw Junmyeon taking a rest under the tree but he is not alone if he is not mistaken the guy who sit beside Junmyeon is the guy he saw before. He stares them when he noticed that Junmyeon resting his head to the guy shoulder and he got jealous.

**_“Who are you?” Sehun ask the guy but the guy only stares at him_ **

**_“What are you doing to Junmyeon?” Sehun got angry_ **

**_“Lower your voice” the guy hiss to Sehun “Oji is sleeping”_ **

**_“You know Chanyeol that I don’t sleep” Junmyeon open his eyes and looks to Sehun “What do you want?”_ **

**_“Do you want to check the festival? Let’s visit the stall” Sehun answer Junmyeon_ **

He didn’t answer but starts to stand up, the guy beside him assist Junmyeon while he stands.

**_“You can go now Yeollie, I will call you”_ **

**_“Okay Myeonnie” and the guy bows to Junmyeon and he walks away_ **

Sehun starts to move away it seems Junmyeon don’t want to be with him.

**_“I thought you are inviting me Sehun” he heard Junmyeon_ **

He looks back and saw Junmyeon walks near him **_“Let’s go”_**

Sehun is smiling while he follows him, they visit and check all the stalls they even watch some performers he checked Junmyeon and he sigh when he saw him smiling. He is so beautiful an angel in disguise. We continue our strolling when suddenly Junmyeon stop in one of the stalls. It’s a stall where there’s a lot of fish on the basin you need to catch the fish using s small catching net.

**_” Do you want to try?” Sehun asks Junmyeon._ **

Sehun smile when Junmyeon smile at him and nod he grab his hands and they went to the stall and they start playing. Junmyeon enjoys what they are doing he even cheer Sehun when he catch a fish. Suddenly Junmyeon starts pouting because he can’t still catch any fish.

**_“Why I can’t catch a fish?” he starts asking Sehun with pouting lips_ **

**_“Try even more you can catch it” Sehun cheers him “Or if you want you can have my fish” and shows his fish on the plastic._ **

**_“Really?” he gets the plastic when I nod at him_ **

We continue moving when I notice he walks far away until he got familiar we are going to the pond. Junmyeon release the fish on the pond and looks at them. Sehun smiles and falling more to the guy. Yes, he is snob but he knows it’s his fault. When he about to call Junmyeon someone interrupts him.”

**_“Oji, it’s time to go home” that guy is here again_ **

**_“Yes, Yeollie I’m coming” says Junmyeon but before he enters the car and looks to Sehun and smile “Thank you Sehun I enjoy being with you”_ **

**_“Don’t mention it I’m happy you get angree to be with me” Sehun smiles to Junmyeon_ **

**_“You’re not bad Sehun.” Reply by Junmyeon “Sorry if I misjudged you”_ **

**_“It’s okay Junmyeon. It’s my fault too”_ **

**_“I have to go see you tomorrow”_ **

**~ While on the car ~**

Junmyeon is smiling remembering Sehun he can’t deny that he enjoys the day with Sehun. He noticed that Chanyeol staring at him so he looks at him too.

**_“What is it Chanyeol?”_ **

**_“Are you sure of what you are doing? I thought you want to get away from him.”_ **

**_“I don’t know Yeollie but I want to feel normal people too.”_ **

**_“What if you can’t control yourself and hurt him”_ **

**_“I know you are there Yeollie and you will help me”_ **

**_Aaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh_ **

Junmyeon starts screaming and holding his head.

**_“It’s hurt Chanyeol”_ **


	6. THE PROPHECY

**_Aaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!! Aaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!_ **

**_“Chanyeol faster”_ **

Junmyeon screaming he is on the cage located on the undergound of their mansion when he sees Chanyeol running holding a live deer. When Chanyeol gives the deer Junmyeon bites it and starts sucking the blood until the deer get died. After drinking deer blood Junmyeon return to normal Chanyeol wiping the blood and sweat on his face when he heard a clap.

**_Clap!! Clap!! Clap!!_ **

**_“Bravo Junmyeon, until now you are still drinking animal blood” a woman smirk to him_ **

**_“What are you doing here?”_ **

**_“Are you asking me Junmyeon? Your mother.” And she grabs Junmyeon on his neck_ **

Chanyeol tries to stop her but he has no power over the woman she throws Chanyeol faraway grab his neck and crushed on the wall.

**_“Don’t hurt him Master” Chanyeol says_ **

**_“Who are you? You are just a servant” the woman hissed to Chanyeol_ **

**_“Leave him alone” Junmyeon shout to his mother_ **

His mother release Chanyeol and grabs Junmyeon neck

**_“You are shame of our clan” his mother told Jun”I don’t why you are the one on the prophecy.” And she released Jun_ **

Jun coughs and hold his neck when he feels Chanyeol supports him.

**_“Mother don’t waste your time for this loser” another woman voice came_ **

**_“Krystal honey when did you arrive?” his mother hugs Krystal_ **

**_“I’m with father and he is looking for you” and Krystal look for Junmyeon_ **

**_“How are you my loser brother?” she smirks with Krystal_ **

**_“Nothing better Krystal” Junmyeon reply_ **

Krystal grabs Jun chin and her eyes turn red **_“Until now I question why you are the chosen one, a coward like you”_**

Krystal glares Chanyeol before she leave, Junmyeon cried on his friend shoulder only his brother Baekhyun understand him.

**_“If I have a choice I don’t want to be the chosen one Yeol.” He cries “If I have a choice”_ **


	7. FOUNDATION DAY

**~ At School ~**

Sehun can’t concentrate he didn’t see Junmyeon since the last time they been together it’s been 1 week he wants him to see his dance presentation since he is the reason. And today they will represent it as the finale program of their foundation.

**_“Sehun after 10mins the program will begin.” Kai calls Sehun_ **

**_“Okay Bro. I’m coming” he looks around for the last time to check Junmyeon but still he can’t find him._ **

When Sehun enters the gymnasium a black car park outside and Junmyeon gets off who is wearing a white satin long sleeve and black pants, his hair is brush up. Before he enters it’s also the time that the MC announce Sehun club performance.

**_“Let’s all welcome the sports club on their dance performance on the tune of “Go” written by sports club President Oh Sehun.”_ **

Junmyeon can hear the screams of girls when the stage blackout, he stays at the back when a light focus on center and it shows Sehun standing wearing only a jacket and cap.

**_“I love you Sehun. Can u be my boyfriend? “scream by some girl_ **

Sehun smiles the girl and the song began **(Authors note: Please watch Sehun solo performance of GO on their concert and imagine the backups are Kai and Minseok with others sports club member)**

**_Go (who woh)_ **

**_Go (who woh)_ **

**_We go, we go_ **

**_Ah, we go~ (woh)_ **

**_I wanna go! We don’t need to hurry, it’s already far away._ **

**_I have never lost the way, no, tell me slowly, don’t think about our freedom_ **

**_Listen I became exhausted with meaning less words._ **

While Sehun singing and dancing he notice Junmyeon watching at the back he smiles. The song is dedicated to him because he knows he love the guy so much.

**_Tell a lie to one another_ **

**_It’s beautiful something beautiful we aren’t changing_ **

**_Anywhere you want, let’s GO!_ **

**_The meeting we shared, it’s coincidence but a destiny, I rather not say, I rather not say, no we are,_ **

**_Yeah, we are, alright, alright, alright._ **

Junmyeon looks Sehun while performing he is so beautiful to watch because you know that he is enjoying the music. The classy move of his body, his body language tells what he wants you to know. When the music end he saw Sehun walks down on stage and went to him. Everyone is looking and shouting he wants to move away but Junmyeon was mesmerize with Sehun eyes. When Sehun reached Junmyeon he hugged the guy so tight and he feels that Junmyeon didn’t move.

**_“What are you doing Sehun?”_ **

**_“Please let me hug you”_ **

Junmyeon feels Sehun heart beats so fast he is still moving but he didn’t want to say anything or move away from the guy.

**_“You’re so cold Junmyeon. Let me warm you.”_ **

**_“What do you mean Sehun?”_ **

Sehun hold Junmyeon didn’t say anything until they heard the MC calling the Science club for their performance. Junmyeon let go to Sehun but he smiles to him and run to his team.

Sehun went to his team and they stay in front of the stage, Jun performance is the reenactment on one scene from the movie A Walk to Remember, then he noticed that some commotion on the backstage. He went there and check it.

**_“Is there any problem?”_** he asks the member when he notice Jun just standing there

**_“The lead actor is sick and Vanessa didn’t inform Junmyeon.”_** He saw Vanessa smirking.

**_“Let me see the guy script.”_** Sehun notice that the guy doesn’t have any dialogue he will just seat on the chair and look for Junmyeon while he is singing. **_“Junmyeon let’s start your show.”_**

**_“What do you mean?”_ **

But Sehun is on the stage already sitting on the chair, the crowd shouts and some wonder why Sehun is on the stage. Junmyeon smile for what Sehun is doing he now understand the guy, he asked the team to continue the show. The music now starts, it’s the time Junmyeon will enter and sing a song.

**_There's a sing that's inside_ ** **_  
Of my soul  
It's the one that I've tried to write  
Over and over again  
I'm awake in the infinite cold  
But you sing to me over and over and over again_ **

Sehun was shocked hearing Junmyeon voice he looks to him while he is singing and his eyes is close.

**_So, I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours I pray  
To be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope_ **

**_Sing to me the song of the stars  
Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again  
When it feels like my dreams are so far  
Sing to me of the plans  
That you have for me over again_ **

Junmyeon notice that Sehun is looking to him that’s why even he should not be looking to him he can’t control himself and look for the guy. Both of them are staring with each other, it seems it’s their own world.

**_So, I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours I pray  
To be only yours I know now you're my only hope_ **

**_I give you my destiny  
I'm giving you all of me  
I want your symphony  
Singing in all that I am  
At the top of my lungs  
I'm giving it my all_ **

While Junmyeon looks to Sehun he knows that he is now falling in love with him.

**_So, I lay my head back down_ ** **_  
And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours I pray  
To be only yours I pray  
To be only yours I know now you're my only hope_ **

When Junmyeon ends singing everyone stop moving they are all mesmerize with his voice. Both Junmyeon and Sehun still staring to each other until they heard some whistle from the audience and clapping. Junmyeon smiles to Sehun and all of his members went at the center, Sehun holding his hand he looks again to the guy and whisper the word “ **THANK YOU”** and they bow to audience.


	8. FIRST KISS

All the club performance ended and it’s time for the final event of the foundation day. The Bonfire. There’s a myth about the bonfire that those who made confession during the event almost 98% became couple. Junmyeon is watching his schoolmate enjoying the bonfire, you can hear someone shouting because he’s confession is success. Some are just dancing while encircling the bonfire and some are just chatting and enjoying too. He noticed Sehun looking for someone and that someone is him who is watching at the roof top.

While they are both on the stage he knows something change between them, especially to Sehun he is thankful for what he did a while ago to their performance. But Junmyeon is afraid for his growing feelings toward the guy.

**_“Junmyeon we need to go home”_** Chanyeol bows to him

He lifts us his hood and with sad eyes he looks to Chanyeol **_“Have you ever been in love Yeol?”_** he keeps looking to Sehun who is still wondering beside the bonfire.

**_“We don’t have any right to fall in love Junmyeon. They remove in us the feeling of love so that we can give you the loyalty to all pure blood.”_** While Chanyeol is looking to Sehun too.

**_“I wished I am the same with you Chanyeol, no capabilities to fall in love.”_** Junmyeon feels pain on his heart. **_“Let’s go home Yeol.”_**

Sehun keeps looking to Junmyeon he already looks for him on the entire campus but he can’t still find the guy. He wants to find him and confess his feeling because he is sure he is in love with him. He even reached the parking lot and then he finds Junmyeon with that guy. They are walking and about to get on the car when he called him.

**_“JUNMYEON!!!!”_ **

When Junmyeon heard Sehun calling him he stops and look for him, he saw the guy running towards him, he’s heart beating so fast while he is looking to Sehun.

When Sehun reached Junmyeon he holds him on his face and kiss him on his lips. Junmyeon surprised on Sehun action and didn’t move while he keeps kissing him. He moves his lips asking a response from Junmyeon when he feels that Jun moves his lip. Sehun smiles and they are both kissing Junmyeon even holds Sehun on his waist.

Sehun stops the kiss and caress Junmyeon face he even trace Junmyeon lips and kiss it one more time but Junmyeon pushed him and he see that he’s eye color change.

**_“Junmyeon?”_ **

Before Sehun reach for Junmyeon, Chanyeol blocked his way and Jun enter the car. Sehun keeps calling Junmyeon on the window banging it but he never looks at him. He chased the car when it starts moving but it moves so fast. He doesn’t know what happen but he saw Junmyeon eyes change into red.


	9. THE SIGN

**"Aaaaaahhhhhhhhh!!!!"**

**_“Junmyeon, what is happening?”_ **

**_“It’s so hot and my back is aching. Give me some blood Chanyeol”_ **

Junmyeon fangs came out when he reached the blood bag from Chanyeol he drunk 3 bags but still not enough.

**_"Aaaaaahhhhhhhhh!!! Chanyeol I want more”_ **

The door open and show Baekhyun.

**_“Drive Chanyeol we need to bring home Junmyeon. Hurry!!!!”_ **

Junmyeon is crying because he’s back is aching and he also wants more blood, he feels so hot. Baekhyun got surprise when there’s a wing came out at Junmyeon back. According to their legend, a vampire with wings are called fallen angel or demon. When they reached the Mansion he asks Chanyeol to bring Junmyeon at the basement tie him with a chain and he called their father. When they both reached Junmyeon, he’s black wings is spread and his body is red.

**_“This is the sign in the prophecy. It is starting now.”_** His father is shouting **_“Calls the elders”_**

**_“What do you mean father?”_ **

**_“Listen very carefully Baekhyun. There’s a reason why I allowed Junmyeon to drink animal blood instead of human blood, he has a different blood from us.”_ **

**_“How he is different?”_ **

**_“You know I have a power to see the future right? When Junmyeon is still on the womb of you mother I already saw what happen that’s why I blocked it.”_** He’s father starts explaining ** _“Once Junmyeon drinks a human blood he will become the strongest vampire in our clan because aside for being a pure blood vampire he is also mixed with the blood of a demon.”_**

**_“My brother is not a demon”_** Baekhyun starts screaming to his father

**_“Yes, right now he is not yet a demon but once he tasted even a small drop of human blood, he’s demon blood will be awaken. If that’s happen not only the mankind will be in danger even our kind. Please help me Baekhyun we need to help your brother”_** Junmyeon keeps screaming he looks like he doesn’t even knows them.

His father walks to Junmyeon and cut his wrist he let his son drink his blood and slowly Junmyeon wings disappear and he even lost consciousness.

**_“Chanyeol untie him and bring him to his room”_ **

**_“Father I don’t understand you told me that he will change once he drunk a human blood. But Junmyeon didn’t drink human blood from the start. So, what is the cause of his change.”_ **

**_“Because of the kiss. When Junmyeon kiss a human he will absorbs the energy from him and it will awaken the demon blood.”_ **

In few hours, Junmyeon awakes with his brother holding his hand

**_“Hyung what happen?”_ **

**_“You need to stop seeing that guy Junmyeon.”_ **

**_“What are you talking about?”_ **

**_“You love him that’s why you kiss him. You can’t deny it Chanyeol told it to me.”_ **

**_“Yes, brother I love him”_ **

**_“Then stop that feeling or go away with that person if you want him and you to live.”_ **

**_“I don’t understand,”  
“Please Junmyeon for once listen to me.”_ **

Baekhyun leave his room while Junmyeon still don’t understand what is happening. He can’t stop loving Sehun especially right now he is sure for his feeling to Sehun and plan to follow his heart.


	10. REVELATION

It’s been a week but Sehun can’t still find Junmyeon he feels something bad happen so he did anything just to get information about him.

**_“Please Jongdae, help me. I want to see him.”_ **

**_“Sehun, Junmyeon is a good and pure person don’t taint him.”_ **

**_“But it’s true I love him and I want to see him.”_ **

**_“Promise me Sehun or I will smash your face.”_ **

**_“Yes, I promise.”_ **

After he get Junmyeon address he went immediately to Junmyeon. He reached his address the place is almost out of the city, it’s a mansion on the hill. When he is about to ring the doorbell someone pulls him and bring him to the car.

**_‘What are you doing here Sehun?” Junmyeon asks him_**

**_“I missed you” Sehun smiles_ **

**_“Drive the car let’s get out in here before Chanyeol notice that I am missing.”_ **

**_“Where we going?”_** Sehun starts the car

**_“I don’t know just bring me anywhere.”_ **

Sehun didn’t say anything he just drive into the other part of the city. They reach a hill after he park the car Junmyeon went out and sit on the bumper.

**_“What happen to you Junmyeon? You been gone for one week.”_ **

**_“Sehun how much you love me?”_ **

**_“What do you mean? Of course, I love you. Do you think I’m not serious?”_ **

**_“Then don’t love me Sehun. You deserve to be love by other’s not me.”_ **

**_“fuck! I love you only you. You can tell me to stop loving you but you can’t stop my heart.”_ **

Junmyeon cried when he heard what Sehun told him.

**_“Remember that night Sehun. I know you saw something.”_ **

Sehun didn’t say anything he now remember that night.

**_“Did you trust me Sehun?”_** when Sehun nods **_“I’ll show you who I am”_**

Junmyeon walks away with Sehun his eyes change and his fangs show, he covers his face with his hands while slowly he turns around to him.

**_“I won’t blame you if you change your heart after this. Don’t worry Sehun I understand and whatever your reactions please just promise me one thing, DON’T TELL IT TO ANYONE.”_ **

Junmyeon slowly looks to Sehun, when he sees Sehun reaction a tear rolls down on his cheek and smile a little all he heard is the car engine start and go away. Looking at Sehun car who is far away at him, he starts crying so hard well it’s goodbye first love. Junmyeon cried for almost an hour when he thinks he need to go home.

**_“Yeol, I want to go home”_** he says over the phone.

**~ SEHUN POV ~**

When he reached his home he close the door and runs to his room he can’t believe what he see, Junmyeon is a vampire. He remembers what happen a while ago.

_He is looking to Junmyeon when he walks away from him, slowly he turns around to him. When he removed his hands over his face, he saw a red eye and a fang. He moves backward he was shocked and feels afraid with what he saw. Without a word he gets on his car and runs away without looking to him._

He got worried because Junmyeon has no ride to get home but he remember he is a vampire an immortal. Sehun can’t believe what he finds out and he can still remember what Junmyeon told him, **don’t tell it to anyone.**

Now he was scared to Junmyeon he gets a beer on his refrigerator and starts thinking he wants to forgets, he wants to forget Junmyeon.


	11. IS THIS GOODBYE?

**~ At School ~**

Junmyeon saw Sehun with his friends and Sabina, he can see Sabina sitting on Sehun's lap while they are kissing. He feels sad while looking at them but it's for the best since Sehun is big distraction to his plan and he wants to concentrate since the sign is now showing. He just smiles when Sehun just looks at him but what hurt the most Sehun ignores him.

When Sehun sees Junmyeon walking he grab Sabina and starts kissing her, he wants some distractions from him. To be honest he is confused for his feelings, he loved him but at the same time he is afraid. He pushed Sabina when he saw Jun continue walking he saw the pain in his eyes when he was ignored but him.  
  


**~ AT THE MANSION ~**

Elders are now assembled to have a talk with Kim Yunho, father of Junmyeon the head of the remaining pure blood vampire.

**_“How sure you are that your son is not dangerous?”_ **

**_“You know my son for his entire existing he never drink a human blood.”_ **

**_“But he changed Yunho without drinking any human blood.”_ **

**_“He is a threat to our society, to our clan, a demon”_ **

**_“Enough!!!! My son is not a demon. We will do anything to control his lust and thirst.”_ **

When Junmyeon gets home that day he saw his father on his room.

**_“It’s a big surprise you visit me here father.”_ **

**_“Son, we need to talk. Your existence is so important to us, if you lose control everything will be vanished.”_ **

**_“What do you mean Father?”_ **

**_“If your demon blood dominates we can’t control you Son. There’s a way to control you, it’s either kill you or frozen your whole body and let you sleep for your entire life.”_ **

**_“So, what do you want me to do Father.”_ **

**_“Go away to that human, that’s the only way.”_ **

Junmyeon love to stay on their school rooftop, he loves to sit there and watch the city, then he didn’t know Sehun is also in there that time he is looking to Jun. He quietly walks to Junmyeon and he hugs him so tight. He can’t control his self anymore he’s love for him is growing deeper. He doesn’t care if Jun is a Vampire he love him so much. Junmyeon knows that aside from him there is someone on the rooftop, he can smell him so he smiles that’s why when Sehun hugs him he didn’t say anything. He can’t control his feelings too his father told him to go away with Sehun but he can’t. Sehun pulls him and he lean on wall when he starts kissing Junmyeon neck, Jun moan when Sehun starts licking it, then he feels that Sehun hands is moving inside his shirt. He turn Jun facing him when they both kissing each other, Sehun moves his tongue as he enter Jun’s mouth. Jun holds on Sehun neck and deepen his kiss, when they both stop kissing Sehun saw Jun eyes change but he is not afraid instead he showers his eyes a kiss. When Jun giggles Sehun lifts him up and start kissing again he lean Jun on the wall while he grinds his hip. Jun moans when he feels Sehun is hard when Jun feels hot he can’t control his self, something is happening so he pushes Sehun and he touches his neck. He is thirsty.

**_“RUN!!”_ **

**_“Junmyeon”_ **

**_“Run Sehun…aaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh”_ **

Sehun saw that Jun is changing when he is about to come near him when someone stops him.

**_“Move human or you will die. Chanyeol get Junmyeon.”_** He noticed Baekhyun

But when Chanyeol is to come near Junmyeon his wing spread and he pushed Chanyeol so hard with a fire, he’s eyes is red and his fangs is long. When he is about to grab Chanyeol again.

**_“Junmyeon No!”_** Sehun shouts

Junmyeon went to them, when Baekhyun stops him he just snaps him away when Sehun notice that he is coming to him he ran but Jun grabs him and hold unto his neck and he bite Sehun.

**_“Oji, Oji, Oji. Wake up.”_ **

**_“SEHUN!!!!!”_ **

**_“Your dreaming.”_ **

**_“Chanyeol it looks so real I bite Sehun”_** Junmyeon starts crying and Chanyeol hugs him.

_“ **I need to get away from him or else he will die on my hand.”**_

And Jun starts crying he don’t want to hurt Sehun he loves the guy so much but they can’t be together. He decided for Sehun safety he will forget him, since the guy starts ignoring him this is the right time to let him go.


	12. TELL ME HOW TO STOP

**-SEHUN POV-**

He is drinking beer on his balcony and looking Jun picture the guy didn’t know that while he is talking with Jongdae and Kyungsoo he takes a picture of him when he smiles. He is so beautiful, he is ethereal, but what he knows vampire is known for beautiful faces. He grabs his laptop and starts looking about vampire he wants to know Jun deeply because his love for the guy still remain. Vampire is a legend that has different description he also finds out that vampire desires to drink blood is depend on their control. Some vampire drink animals blood rather than human blood he will know it if the person can walk under the sun.

**_“I knew it Junmyeon don’t drink human blood.”_ **

Vampire strength is unbelievable that they can kill a human in just a push. He also learned that when a vampire found their mate they stays loyal until the end, they are immortal, meaning they don’t age and died unless in some circumstances like stabbing their heart. Sehun stays all night reading what a vampire, he wants to know Jun is because he is decided that he will fight for him.

**-AT SCHOOL-**

Jun receives a message from Sehun, he wants to talks with him but he is decided to stay away to the guy so he didn’t answer. Since he can smell Sehun when he knows that he is near, he hide as much as possible he don’t want to see him because his mind might change. Jun stays late on a library he just noticed when the lights on he looks around there are only few students. He is staying almost on the middle of the library to have a quiet place so down his defense it’s impossible that Sehun will know he is in here. So, when he bringing back the entire book he borrowed he never senses that Sehun is walking near him that’s why he got surprise when an arm hugs him on his waist.

**_“Why you are hiding from me Junmyeon?’_ **

**_“Sehun?”_ **

When he looks around Sehun kissed him he tries to push Sehun but he hugs him so tight.

**_“I know you are strong but you will never make a scene while we are here.”_ **

**_“What do you want Sehun?”_ **

**_“Let’s talk”_ **

**_“I thought you don’t want me anymore. You already ignore me for half month.”_ **

Sehun grabs his face and stares at him.

**_ “ _ ** **_I can’t forget you Junmyeon. I love you so much that I am willing to be one of your kind, just don’t leave me.”_ **

**_“Are you insane?”_ **

**_“Yes, I’m so madly deeply in love with you. And I don’t know if I can get away from you.”_ **

**_“You don’t know the danger of getting involve of my kind Sehun.”_ **

**_“I don’t care. I don’t fucking care.”_ **

Junmyeon starts to cry he hold Sehun hands and looks at him, he holds his face making it sure if it’s true.

**_“But I am afraid Sehun to hurt you. I can’t forgive myself If I hurt you.”_ **

**_“What do you mean?”_ **

**_“Are you ready to listen?”_ **

When Sehun nods, Jun pulls hims grabs his things and they run so fast until they reach quadrangle, since it’s night no one is in there only him and Sehun.

**_“Again, I will respect your decision after hearing the story.”_ **


	13. I WILL STAY AND PROTECT YOU

**_“My clan is pure blood vampire.”_ **

**_“What does it mean?”_ **

**_“My parents are pure blood meaning their ancestors are pure. People was bitten and turn into vampire are what we called half-blood because their blood is mixed of human and vampire blood.”_ **

**_“How will they turn into a vampire?”_ **

**_“When a vampire gives you his/her blood. One example of Half-vampire is Chanyeol, I turned him into one when we are young.”_ **

**_“I thought vampire doesn’t age”_ **

**_“We have a specific age that we stop aging as for me I only have 2 years for that to happen.”_ **

**_“So, you can turn me right now?”_ **

**_“No Sehun, you should be almost dead.”_ **

**_“What happen to Chanyeol? Why he became a vampire?”  
“When we are young, Chanyeol is my playmate. One time when we are playing I accidentally pushed him hard and he fall from our balcony. I almost lost him that time I know a pure blood vampire can create his army using his blood. And because Chanyeol is my only friend and I don’t want him to die I gave to him my blood. Half-blood have a two choice to do, 1st serve the person who give them immortality like what Chanyeol is doing or he will go and roamed around until he die. Because when you are a half-blood you need to stay on your master, you know why? Because you need your master blood in order to live.”_ **

**_“You mean Chanyeol drinking on your blood, biting on your neck”_** Sehun got jealous thinking that Chanyeol licking Jun neck.

When Jun saw Sehun reaction he giggles and continue his story.

**_“I am different from my kind. I’m young when I find out that I am different.”_ **

**_“How different you are?”_ **

**_“My blood is mixed with a fallen angel.”_ **

**_“Fallen Angel?”_ **

**_“Aside from the vampire blood I also have a demon blood.”_ **

**_“Is it dangerous?”_ **

**_“When I found out that I am the child in the prophecy, I thought I will continue our bloodline, since I’m young I don’t like to live this kind. I want to be a human especially that time Chanyeol still a human, I feel envy with him if he can play to other children. I never experience to go to school since I’m elementary because they are afraid that I accidentally bitten a human if I thirst on blood. Since then I decided I will never drink a human blood thinking that it will change my future.”_** Jun looks to Sehun with sad eyes **_“My mother and sister is against how I lived, well Baekhyun knows my dream to be a human that’s why he supports me but my father I just knew his reason why he allowed me not to drink a human blood. The reason is once I drink a human blood the demon blood will be awaken and I will be the reason that all will die.”_**

**_“What do you mean Jun?”_ **

**_“Once my demon blood awakens I will destroy everything my clan and even your kind. That’s why they avoiding me to drink a human blood. But something happens when we made a kiss my demon blood starts to awake and that’s the reason why I avoided you. I dreamed that I killed you when I change Sehun and I don’t want it to happen.”_ **

Sehun hugs Jun **_“We will be together Jun. Please don’t leave me. I will stay and protect you till the end.”_**

He holds to Jun face and starts kissing when Sehun notice Jun tense his body he starts to caress him back and whisper. **_“Trust me Jun”_** Jun body stops shaking and he smiles to Sehun who starts kissing him again and he became comfortable and kissing him back. Jun holds on to Sehun who deepen their kiss when he feels his body is hot he slightly push Sehun. When Sehun looks to Jun he noticed his eyes turns into red. Instead to get afraid, Sehun starts holding Jun hands.

**_“You need to relax your body Jun. It’s me Sehun.”_ **

**_“Sehun?”_ **

**_“Yes, baby it’s me I won’t hurt you and you will not hurt me. Okay?”_ **

**_“I promise Sehun.”_** Sehun notice Jun eyes back into normal color. He hugs him **_“Together we can fight this.”_**


	14. LOVE BLOOMS

Since that day Sehun and Junmyeon is insperable they become talk of the town but the two didn’t care. Sometimes Jun is worried what if his family find out what will happen to Sehun, he loves him so much. He loves when Sehun starts cuddling him, kissing him, he wants Sehun smell.

**_“Baby my parents wanted to meet you.”_ **

**_“Are you sure? I’m afraid Baby what if I change while I’m with your family.”_ **

**_“I’m with you Baby. Do you trust me?”_ **

**_“Okay.”_ **

Saturday night when they schedule his meeting with Sehun family.

**_“Chanyeol are the gifts ready?”_ **

**_“Yes, Oji.”_ **

**_“I’m so nervous.”_ **

**_“Are you sure with this? Remember they are human and they are not allowed to see your true form.”  
“I have to meet them. Sehun is excited about this meeting.”_ **

They didn’t start talking until they reached the place, Sehun is waiting for him he looks dashing on his casual clothes. Sehun kiss Jun when he gets off the car and guide him to get inside. When they entered the room, he saw a couple who are smiling at him. He’s father looks like Sehun and his mother is so petite.

**_“Mom, Dad, meet Kim Junmyeon my boyfriend.”_ **

**_“Nice to met you Dear.”_** Sehun mother hugs Jun while his Father smiles at him.

Sehun’s parents are so nice people they didn’t mind their relationships because according to them Sehun happiness is much important. They spend their eating, talking and laughing it’s so refreshing talking to people like them until he noticed his father staring at him.

**_“You are beautiful to be a man. Are you sure you’re a guy?”_ **

**_“Ahhmm. Yes Sir.”_ **

**_“It seems I’ve seen you before but I can’t remember.”_ **

When the dinner ends Sehun parents leave first while they stay walking along the parks holding hands. They are looking each other and smiling, Sehun put his hand on Jun shoulder while they are walking.

**_“I’m so happy Jun.”_ **

**_“Me too Sehun your parents are good people. I’m sorry I can’t arrange a meeting for you and my parents.”_** Jun hugs Sehun on his waist.

**_“It’s okay Baby. I know right time will come.”_ **

They didn’t know Junmyeon his sister Krystal saw them kissing.


	15. The Kim family

When Junmyeon came home his family are waiting for him on the living room. His parents are serious, Baekhyun gives him small smile while Krystal smirking at him.

**_“Can we talk Jun?”_** asks by his father

**_”Yes,Father.”_ **

**_“Krystal saw you with that human”_** his mother starts talking

**_“Remember what will happen if you continue this craziness. He is not one of us, our kind will be in danger if he finds out.”_** Krystal says

**_“He already knows.”_ **

**_“What do you mean?”_ **

**_“Sorry Father. I love him so much so I told him everything about me.”_ **

**_”But you know the danger.”_ **

**_“No father Sehun can help me control it. When we kiss I didn’t change.”_ **

**_“Are you sure?”_ **

**_“Then I want to meet him.”_ **

**_“But Darling”_** his mother is about to protest

**_“I want to meet him. I want to meet the person who makes my son smile.”_ **

Junmyeon is so happy that he runs to his room to call Sehun.

**_“Are you sure with this Darling?”_ **

**_“We need to know everything how we can stop Junmyeon in changing. I’m afraid that once he gets angry because we are against to his relationship he will change. If that human can help Junmyeon to be happy and his other blood won’t be awake we need to protect and accept him or else all of us will die.”_ **

Junmyeon is so happy while he is talking to Sehun telling that his parents want to meet him.

**_“Are you sure it’s okay Sehun? I’m so afraid that something might happen to you.”_ **

**_“Relax Baby. I know you will protect be there right?”_ **

**_“Of course, Baby, then let’s meet them.”_ **

Friday night, Junmyeon is nervous while he is waiting for Sehun. He let Chanyeol fetch his boyfriend and bring it to their house. When he saw the car entering the gate he smiles and wait him to the porch. His family is waiting for then at the dining room. They don’t eat food but they need to considered Sehun who eats food. When Sehun gets off the car he embraced him and kiss his lips.

**_“Let’s go Baby.”_ **

When they reached the dining room his family is just staring at them. Baekhyun stands up and greet Sehun.

**_“It’s nice to see you again Brat.”_ **

**_“Yes, Baekhyun sorry from before.”_ **

He’s other family didn’t stand up but his father explains it why.

**_“We need to stay firm or else we can’t control our selves I hope you understand.”_ **

**_“Yes, Sir I understand.”_ **

**_“You can sit now Sehun and eat. I cooked your food.”_ **

**_“You can cook Baby.”_ **

**_“Yes, I can”_ **

Sehun starts eating but he felt uncomfortable since everyone is just staring at him, then suddenly Sehun sister stands from the sit and leans on him.

**_“Junmyeon told us you know who we are. You not afraid?_ **

**_“That’s why I’m here.”_ **

**_“Oh, this is interesting. How long you will stay?”_ **

**_“That’s enough Krystal.”_ **

**_“But Father.”_ **

**_“I apologized for my daughter rudeness.”_ **

**_“it’s fine Sir.”_ **

But while Sehun is eating he didn’t notice that he holds the knife blade and it starts to bleed, he looks around all of the Kim’s change their eyes color. Krystal grabs Sehun hand when she is about to lick she was pushed away by a strong wind. They saw Junmyeon change his black wings flocks so strong that makes Krystal away.

**_“Don’t you touch him and I will forget you that you are my family.”_ **

**_“Baby calmed down. It’s me Sehun.”_** He holds Jun face who starts hissing so loud. **_“Relax Baby. They will not hurt me.”_**

**_“Sehun?”_ **

**_“Yes baby, it’s me.”_ **

**_“You bitch are you trying to kill me.”_ **

**_“Touch him again and I will kill you.”_ **

**_“Krystal stops.”_ **

They all looking Sehun who is calming Junmyeon, they saw when his face return to normal and his wings disappears while Sehun keeps kissing him. Now they all decided that they need him to suppress the monster inside Junmyeon.


	16. I WANT TO BE LIKE YOU

After what happen the Kim’s family decided to protect Sehun at all cost, they need the human to control Junmyeon. With the approval of both family Sehun and Junmyeon love grows more deeply, they are happy being together. The demon blood inside Jun seems quiet and never show up again. The two decided to spend their 3mos anniversary away from their family. They are staying on a house beside the beach, they spend together swimming and playing at the beach.

Night time, they are on the balcony of the house looking for the stars. Sehun holding Jun on his waist while they are sitting. He starts kissing Jun necks, he angled his head to give Sehun more access to his neck. Sehun hands starts caressing Jun body when he moans, when they look each other they start kissing, Sehun tongue enters Jun mouth and their tongue plays with each other, they even sipped each other tongue. Sehun lifts Jun while they still kissing, he gets inside the house and lay Jun on the floor and continue kissing him. When he stops kissing Jun he stares at him asking for permission when Jun nods he takes off Jun shirt and starts licking his nipple.

**_“Aaahhhhh Sehun”_ **

Jun grabs Sehun hair who keeps licking and biting his nipple, he even grinds his crotch to Sehun who he can feel his cock is hard now. The both takes off their clothes hurriedly and when they are naked Sehun stands infront of Junmyeon who starts holding his cock and starts licking the head.

**_“Shit Baby. Yes, suck it more”_** he holds to Jun head and starts pumping his hips he can see how Jun swallow his cock that he even choke.

Sehun can’t control anymore he gets up Jun and starts kissing him while he holds Jun cock and play with it he lay Jun on the couch and lifts up his one leg and put it on his shoulder. He starts sucking Jun cock while he inserts his one finger to his hole.

**_“Are you ready Baby?”_ **

**_“Yes, baby fuck me.”_ **

Sehun starts the add another finger on Jun hole and make a scissor move Jun moaned so loud that he even pushed Sehun head on his cock. Sehun position his self to Jun and he enters him carefully, when his cock enters Jun’s ream he saw Jun eyes change. He kissed him and stop waiting for Jun to adjust before he continues fucking him.

**_“Baby your eyes are so beautiful”_** Sehun starts kissing his eyes

**_“Baby move. Fuck me harder, deeper”  
_** After hearing Jun he continue fucking him.

**_“Shit Baby you’re so tight. Ahhh Ahh Uhhh.”_ **

**_“Uhhh Uhhh Yes Baby yes Baby. Deeper baby.”  
_** Sehun fucking Jun harder he turns around Jun and makes him hold on the couch and start fucking him on the back. He can saw his cock enters Jun hole he licks Jun back while he holds his cock and starts pumping it.

**_“Aaaaahhh Baby. I’m coming I’m coming oooohhh Shittt”_ **

Sehun fucks him deeper he can even touch his prostate that makes Jun moaned louder

**_“Let’s come together Baby”_ **

**_”aaahhh ahhhh Baby I’m comingggggg”_** Jun release all while Sehun holding his cock

**_“aaaaaa Baby yours so tight”_** Sehun release his come inside Jun that some of it came out from his hole.

They both panting, Sehun is on Jun back they are both smiling and kiss again.

**_“Baby you are so amazing”_** Sehun change their position, now Jun on his top and he hugs him

**_“I love you Sehun”_ **

**_“I love you more Junmyeon”_** he starts caressing Jun who is listening to his heart. **_“Baby, turn me into like you.”_**

**_“Sehun what are you talking about?”_ **

**_“I want to be like you, to stay with you forever. I don’t know if I can still live without you.”_ **

**_“But I’m trying to be a human.”_ **

**_“Baby human died but if we are both immortal we will stay forever.”_ **

**_“Let me think about it Baby.”_ **

**_“I love you so much Baby and I can’t live without you.”_ **


	17. DON’T LEAVE ME (FINAL BATTLE)

The council still didn’t believe that the Kim family can control their youngest family because they believe the loyalty of each clan on every member of this family. They plan to kill the human boyfriend of the curse child they observe how Sehun everyday life, they find out that Sehun and Junmyeon are always together so they plan to get the guy while he is away with Junmyeon.

One night when Sehun got home after his dinner date with Junmyeon he wonders why their house is so dark and quiet.

**_“Mom? Dad? I’m home.”_ **

Still no one answer he smell something fishy in the surrounding he get’s his phone and dialed Jun number when he heard Jun answer he notice something behind him when he turns around everything turns into black.

Jun saw Sehun is calling when he answers **_“Sehun?”_** No one answered and he got nervous.

**_“Chanyeol, Sehun is?”_ **

Chanyeol and Junmyeon gets in his car and Chanyeol drive it so fast, Junmyeon feels something not good, he knows something bad happen to Sehun. When they reached his home they notice it’s so dark and quiet, the door is open. When Jun gets in the house he smells blood in the air, his eyes change he knew it’s from a human but it’s not Sehun smell, it’s from his parents. They both went to the kitchen and saw his parent dead, bathed with their blood. Jun tears roll to his cheeks he knows Sehun will be devastated for what happen. He can’t smell Sehun around so it only means he’s not here, he looks to Chanyeol and look to Sehun parents.

**_“Call for a police Chanyeol we need to find Sehun.”_ **

When they got home his father is waiting for him with a worried face.

**_“The council got Sehun”_ **

**_“Why did they do that?”_ **

**_“In exchange of his life is your life Junmyeon.”_ **

**_“I’m not a threat anymore I can control my feelings. Sehun has nothing to do with this father why he is suffering. They killed his parents and now they capture him in exchange of myself.”_ **

**_“Junmyeon calm down.”_ **

**_“No father I can’t understand. I’m just here if they want me they should get not Sehun.”_** Jun starts to cry because he knows how will Sehun feel when he found out about his parents.

On that night the Kim Family planned everything to get Sehun.

**_“Why do we need to get involved Sehun is not a family he’s nothing to do with me.”_** Said by Krystal

**_“Sehun is Junmyeon mate and Junmyeon is a family.”_** Baekhyun explain to his sister

**_“Then let’s give Junmyeon there’s no need for us to fight the council.”_ **

**_“Darling have you forgotten Junmyeon is our son.”_ **

**_“Father, they are right, they only want me.”_ **

**_“We will talk the council Junmyeon.”_ **

When they reached the council, Junmyeon saw Sehun tied in a chair. He is crying and shaking but what he noticed Sehun has some blood on arms they hurt him. Duke, the council leader saw Jun expressions and smirk.

**_“We just taste your boyfriend Kim Junmyeon. And he tastes so good.”_ **

Jun looks to Sehun and he saw him crying he can’t take it anymore his anger arose.

**_“Aaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh”_ **

**_“Jun what’s wrong?”_ **

**_“HOW DARE YOU HURT HIM”_ **

**_“We just want to taste him find out why he can tame the curse child. There’s no special about his blood.”_ **

When Duke laugh loud Junmyeon can control his feelings anymore they didn’t notice the Jun starts to change when Duke command to attack them Jun wings suddenly spread and he’s howl suddenly change everyone steps back.

**_“Get the human”_ **

But before a vampire comes near to Sehun the wind cut them into pieces, it seems the wind has his own life that he knows who will kill. Then suddenly they notice something behind Jun and invisible 6 hands. They continue attacking Jun who is just standing and crying, he is not moving but his hand is the one who is fighting for him.

Chanyeol runs toward Sehun and he untied him, he lifts him up because the guy is so weak.

**_“Junmyeon”_ **

When Sehun looks to Junmyeon he saw him smiling at him crying and he mouthed something that makes him cry. Chanyeol brings him outside the room.

**_“I want to be with Jun. Bring me to him.”  
“Stay here that’s my master wants you to do.”_ **

While inside the room, they all continue attacking Junmyeon so they didn’t notice that he changed, his eyes turn into red and his body was now full of feather he looks like a human bird, his wings flocks and he fly above releasing fire that turn every vampire into dust. Duke can’t believe what he saw so this is the true power of the curse child. He looks like a bird but breath like a dragon. Duke almost lost his army when he noticed the human lover of the curse child is outside the room, he went there and get the human.

**_“STOP!!!! OR I WILL KILL YOUR LOVER”_ **

Jun stops blowing fire and look to Sehun who is now looking at him. Sehun can’t believe what is the real from of Jun. For others he still looks like a monster, but for him he is beautiful he looks like a phoenix, when some vampires keep attacking Jun he blows again fire that makes Duke anger more. Duke slice Sehun neck with his nails when Jun saw it, he howl louder, then Duke feel he was lift he notice the invisible hand of Jun lifting him he screams when he feels that his body was being cut into pieces. When the other vampire saw it, they stop and runs, Chanyeol and Kim’s family run to Sehun who is now on about to death. When Jun came they give way to guy who is now coming back to his human form. Jun lifts Sehun body and starts kissing him.

**_“Baby I’m here. I’m sorry I’m late.”  
_** Sehun lifts his hand and hold Junmyeon face he is also crying while Jun starts crying.

**_“You’re so beautiful Baby. I love you so much”_ **

**_“I love you more Sehun. Baby please stay with me.”_ **

**_“I can’t breaths Baby.”_ **

When Sehun hands falls down Jun starts to cry

**_“Turn him Junmyeon, we still have time.”_** Baekhyun shout to his brother

Jun bites Sehun on his neck then he bites his arm and pours his blood to Sehun lips when he already gave him enough blood he laid Sehun and wait for him to change.

**_“I think I’m late he lost lots of blood.”_ **

**_“No son listened to his heart.”_ **

They bring Sehun body when they get home and lay him on Jun bed, Jun cleans his body while waiting for him to wake up. Jun staying on the balcony when he feels a hand hugs him from behind without looking it, he know who the person is.

**_“Baby, I’m hungry.”_ **

Without a word, Jun leans his head and guide Sehun to bite his neck.

**_“Drink baby we will be together forever.”_ **

Sehun eye color change and a wing spread too, Jun smile when he saw the shadow of Sehun wings. They both stares to each other while smiling and kiss.

**_They are both happy knowing that they will be together._ **

**-FIN-**


End file.
